Giving Her Everything
by RockChick11
Summary: One shot, its hot, its intense, its sexual and beautiful.


"Love is just a word, how about you give our love a meaning." Claire called out.

Alice walked off, she didn't say a word.

Claire stood there waiting for her to turn around but she didn't, she walked and left Claire to stand there.

But before Claire could do anything Alice rushed up to Claire and pushed her roughly against the wall. Her wrists were pinned above her head.

"You want the meaning of our love?" Alice asked huskily into Claire's ear.

Claire whimpered in response, she daren't say anything.

Alice's hands were cold against Claire's wrists, like ice against fire. Claire could see the hunger in her eyes.

Alice's nose was barely touching the redhead's, she could smell the lingering tobacco on her shaky breath.

There were in a dank abandoned building, foot steps away from the camp and meters away from everyone knowing their heated love affair.

Alice's body was desperately pressing against Claire's, she could feel Claire burning up as if she would catch fire.

Claire's mouth quivered trying to force the words out but struggle, her lips inches away from Alice's.

Alice shifted one of her hands but kept the other one pinning Claire's sweaty palms. Her free hand slowly traced Claire's right side going from the top of the pinned hand down to the waist.

Claire fluttered her eyes shut and subconsciously arched into Alice closing the gap between them.

Alice watched Claire tremble under her innocent assault, "Keep your eyes open, I want to see you beg and the passion that is trapped behind your eyes." She deeply whispered.

Claire followed her lover's instructions and forced open her eyelids, they were staring directly into Alice's own piercing ones.

The brunette looked up at Claire's forehead, a thing layer of sweat was forming.

Claire found the courage to speak, "I want…your meaning of love." It took all of her breath just to say those words.

Alice had waited for her to talk or at least say something under her assault, she smirked, "Why didn't you just say at the start?" her question was rhetorical but also teasing in its own sense.

Claire deeply growled in response and made these eyes at Alice, 'I'm going to murder you.'

Alice smirked at her lovers glare. She traced her fingers over Claire's mucky tank top, over her breasts, over her chin and finally with her thumb she traced Claire's dry parted lips.

Claire's breath hitched with the touch.

Alice removed her hand and immediately took Claire's lips with her own, taking her by surprise.

Forceful, harsh, roughly and passionate, their kiss was burning like flames.

Alice's hand that pinned her trapped lover's wrists dropped down and grabbed Claire's firm butt, her other hand joining in to support the other half.

While still in a furious lip-lock Alice picked Claire up and pushed her hips into Claire's making her involuntary brake the kiss. That was Alice's advantage to aim for the redheads exposed neck.

Claire aggressively wrapped her hands around Alice's back and dug her nails into the brunettes black top breaking the material then piercing the skin. Claire was desperate to grab something.

Alice's rough kisses on Claire's neck turned into ruthless bites. At this point they were both struggling for air, especially Claire. Even though air was becoming a major issue neither of them wanted to sell each other out.

It was out of their hands, Alice broke away from Claire's now painfully bruised neck.

Once the assault on Claire's neck broke she gasped aggressively loud and sharply. She took in a quick gasp of air in as if it was going to be stolen away from her.

Alice looked up at Claire who was facing the ceiling, whimpering. Alice only needed seconds of air so she went straight back to Claire wanting and needing her skin. Straight to her chest this time, sucking.

Claire's head threw back into the thin wall that they were up against and moaned intensely. Her nails in Alice's back broke the skin enough for her to feel warm liquid to seep out.

Alice lost her balance which caused them both to crash and impale onto the dusty floorboards.

Alice was on top of Claire straddling her, she had forgotten they both had their tops on. Instead of being patient Alice ripped Claire's top down the middle exposing the black bra and the beauty that lay below her.

After Claire saw Alice destroy her tank top she grabbed Alice by the material of her top into a lip biting kiss and went back to clawing her lovers back.

Alice wanted more of Claire, her hand darted down to Claire's belt clasp, fiddling with it hurrying it undone. She eventually found her way through the belt clasp.

Their tongues fought violently for a while before Alice gained entrance to Claire's underwear. Once ready she slowly glided her hand down to the wetness of her lover.

A few whimpers escaped the redhead's mouth but kept the kissing up.

Then here it was, Alice slowly rubbed Claire's clit, arousing her more.

Claire treacherously gripped Alice's back, blood was definitely drawing from the pierced parts of her skin.

Alice attentively guided her fingers into Claire's core. She was soaking and already dripping with pleasure. Her singular finger explored Claire's inner walls and caressed every part before she starting pumping into her lover.

Claire was moaning loud, she didn't know if she could hush herself. She was loosing every part of her to Alice.

The brunette added another skilled finger into the swollen core and went deep until she felt the soft spot that was inside Claire.

At this point they were moving in unison.

Alice reached her goal, she slowed so she wouldn't cause damage to Claire's walls, and she began to rub slowly.

Claire was on her last edge before tipping into ecstasy, she gripped tighter and tighter.

They broke their furious kiss, Alice rested her head against Claire's helping her ride out her orgasm. She watched as Claire clenched her eyes shut.

And there it happened Claire let herself to be taken by Alice.

Alice slowly and carefully withdrew her fingers but kept her soaking fingers in the red heads pants, rubbing the sex slowly. Alice kissed Claire's sweaty head, "I love you."

Claire retracted her nails from her lovers back and rubbed the sore area that she had pierced. She was gaining her breath and saving it up to say the next few words, "I love you too, please don't leave me."


End file.
